The present invention relates generally to texture sprayers, and more particularly to a hose bracket for a pump hose of a texture sprayer using a peristaltic pump.
Texture sprayers are commonly used apply materials or mixtures of materials to walls, ceilings, or other surfaces. Such materials can for example include solvents, adhesives, oils, paints, and flowable solids, including materials with high viscosity or highly granular texture. Peristaltic pumps are used in some texture sprayers.
Peristaltic pumps (including for pressure sprayers) use pump hoses that are compressed by the movement of rollers using a drive assembly, thereby driving the contents of the pump hose in a pumping direction and creating line pressure. While in use, a pump hose must be secured along a pumping path of the rollers. Pump hoses see heavy wear, and must consequently be replaced frequently.